


Y/n Written On It

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Badass, Cars, Drinking, F/M, Fun, Hunter!Reader, Hunting, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: The boys run into another hunter who dealt with a case before they did. Dean then runs into said hunter again at the bar.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean/ Reader
Kudos: 16





	Y/n Written On It

As the final vamp fell to your machete you let out a triumphant breath and double checked your surroundings. Once you were sure that there were no more blood suckers lurking in the house, you made your way back outside to your Chevy. Wiping the blood from your blade as best you could, before sheathing it and throwing it in your boot, you removed your outer shirt and grabbed a clean one. With most of the gunk gone from your immediate concern you made for the drivers door.

Just as you had your hand on the door though, an engine rumble could be heard turning down the small dirt track. Checking your gun was still safely tucked into your waistband, you hurried over to take cover behind the hedge line, waiting to see who was coming.

The car that appeared was an impressive '67 Impala in what looked to be pristine condition. It came to a stop beside your Chevelle and moments later two men stepped out. The one who'd got out of the passenger side was slightly taller and had longish hair. The driver had short cropped hair and wasted absolutely no time in pulling a gun from under his shirt.

They both approached your car with obvious caution. It occurred to you whilst watching their movements that they weren't vampires at all, which could only leave to reason that they were hunters. Why else would any sane person come out here into the middle of nowhere?

As the shorter of the two reached for your door handle, you emerged from your hiding place "touch her and you're gonna lose your hand mate" they both spun around, guns raised, upon your words. Gesturing to your own gun, you lowered it before placing it back in the waist of your jeans "hunters I'm guessing?"

They lowered their own guns but you took note that they didn't actually out them away "how'd you know?" the taller one asked.

"Not many civvies drifting about these parts" you replied "and since you're not vampires that leaves only one other category".

"'Civvies?'" the shorter one pulled a face at your choice of words "what is this, call of duty?"

You shot him a sarcastic smile before walking towards your car "if you're here for the vamps, I'm afraid you missed the party, they're all dead". The two of them stepped back a little to keep their distance as you opened your door and got in your car.

"You took out a vamp nest?" the shorter one spoke again "on your own?"

"And why is that so shocking?" you scowled at him. You had always been a bit defensive about people being shocked by your abilities as a hunter.

"Ignore my brother" the shorter one stepped in "he's an idiot. I'm Sam" he held out his hand for you to shake. Unaccustomed to coming across other hunters all that often, even more so them trying to be friendly, you looked at him a little skeptically. After a moment he pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck with it whilst gesturing to his brother with his other hand "this is Dean".

Turning your key in the ignition you gave them one last glance "okay then Sam and Dean, I've got shit to do so I'm gonna leave you to it" with that you pulled your door shut and backed out of the small drive before turning and speeding away from the pair.

\--

"She didn't even give us her name" Dean grumbled as he strolled over to the small house.

"Yeah, and I don't think she planned on doing" Sam scoffed as he followed his brother.

As they methodically worked their way through the house, they counted off 6 vampires in total. "How the hell did she do all of this on her own?" Dean asked, slightly astonished by the huntresses handiwork "6 vampires should've been more than enough to take down a solo hunter".

"Maybe she had somebody else here before we arrived?" Sam thought aloud as they made their way back outside to the Impala "then again, there's only one set of tire tracks" he assessed the muddy path where you'd been parked.

"Must have a damn death wish" Dean shook his head as he climbed into Baby "and one hell of a lucky break". Sam got in the passenger seat and Dean started her up "saved us a job though I guess" he grinned at Sam "which means more time in the bar".

Sam scoffed at his brother and shook his head "I might just get an early night, will be nice to catch up on some sleep".

"You're no fun, you know that Sammy" Dean sped off in the direction of the town they'd come through.

"Sam" Sam mumbled under his breath almost automatically, knowing that Dean would never stop with the nickname.

\--

After a quick trip back to the motel for a shower and a change of clothes, you made your way to the bar for a drink. As soon as you pulled into the car park though, you debated turning around and heading back to the motel. The '67 Impala sat in the car park of the bar, making you debate whether it was worth seeing those two again. Eventually, your desire for a nice cold drink won out and you strolled into the bar.

Seating yourself at the bar, you ordered your favourite drink and subconsciously tapped your foot in tune to the music that was playing in the background. When the barmaid placed your drink down, you thanked her and pulled your money out to pay before she stopped you "that guy over there paid for your drink" she winked at you before moving to serve the next customer. 

Frowning a little in confusion you looked over in the direction she'd nodded to and recognised one of the hunters, Dean, from earlier watching you with a smirk. Picking up your drink, you made your way over to him "what's your game Dean?" you asked outright.

"What?" he grinned "a guy can't buy a good looking woman a drink in a bar anymore?" Squinting slightly at him as you tried to figure him out you waited for him to continue. "Wow, you really don't relax do you?" he eventually gave in to your gaze.

"Relaxing isn't a good idea in this line of work" you replied.

"Yeah, well stress ain't good for you either" he was quick to respond.

"I doubt that'll be what kills me" you scoffed before relenting slightly and taking a seat beside him at the bar, taking a swig of your drink.

"Ain't that the truth" he held his own drink up briefly before taking a swig.

"So where's your brother?" you asked, finally convinced that there was no alterior motive in play here.

"Sammy? It's past his bed time" Dean told you with a smile "he doesn't know how to have a good time either".

"Who said I don't know how to have a good time" you challenged "just 'cause I don't trust every idiot I run into doesn't mean I'm no fun" you smiled before downing the rest of your drink and calling the barmaid over.

"Idiot" Dean mocked offence "you buy a girl a drink and the next minute she's calling you an idiot" he shook his head at you with a smile still on his face "does this idiot at least get a name to call her?" he rose an eyebrow at you.

"I'll tell you what" you grinned "outlast me with the drinks and then maybe I'll think about it".

"Oh, you're so on" Dean agreed quickly.

\--

It had gone past midnight and Sam figured Dean had simply found some woman to warm his bed for the night instead of coming back to the motel. So when there was a noise outside the door, Sam was wide awake in seconds and carefully moving towards the noise with gun in hand.

Another bang came from outside, this time followed by a swear word. Recognising Dean's voice, Sam lowered his gun before moving to open the door. When he did though, he hadn't been expecting Dean to be leaning on it. He barely managed to step aside as Dean literally fell into the room "heya Sammy" Dean looked up at his brother from the floor.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked as he shut the door "how much did you drink?" He could tell without Dean even answering that it was a lot. The fact that he could smell the liquor emanating from Dean was a pretty big clue.As he reached out his hand to help him up, Sam noticed something stuck onto his shirt. "What's that?" he asked as he moved to grab the piece of paper.

Dean dodged out of his reach before looking down at the piece of paper on his chest in confusion "I d-dunno" he slurred as he pulled it off and held it in front of his face, trying to read it.

"Give it here" Sam grabbed the paper from his brother and turned it over to read.

[~Y/n~]

"It just had the name Y/n written on it" Sam frowned in confusion "who the hell is that?" As he looked up for an answer, he found that Dean had already passed out on the bed. "Guess it'll wait until morning" Sam shook his head before placing the note on the nightstand and getting back into bed himself.


End file.
